Peanut M&Ms
by Tweets N Sweets
Summary: Not once in his demigod life had Connor Stoll ever thought of being attacked by a napkin. Then again, it's not something normal people would have thought of. But he's a Stoll and Stolls are not normal people. One-shot. WARNING: House of Hades spoiler!


_Author's Note:_

_Ever wondered how Connor got Annabeth's note? Read on to find out! One-shot. _

_Confession: I do not own the Percy Jackson series**.**_

**Connor P.O.V**

I was waited for my turn patiently in line, and by patiently, I mean pranking people as they walk by. I was just about to yank on Lacy's hair (and blame on Malcom who is beside me. Well, too bad for him, he should have known the Aphrodite Cabin's famous fits by now), when it was my turn.

I sighed, I was about to do something fun! "Hermes," I murmured.

After I threw my offering (peanut M&Ms) into the fire, something white caught my eyes. My arm moved on its own, just as I was about to touch the white thingy, Travis slap my hand away.

"Dude! What do you think you doing? You got food on _your_ plate, no need to steal the offerings! I know they smell good, believe me, I do. But, NO STEALING THE OFFERINGS. I tried once, you think I didn't? I was zapped unconscious by Zeus. Man, who knew Zeus just love burritos," Travis admitted. Yeah... I remember now... He was unconsious for a week... Anyway, back to topic.

"I was not stealing the offerings!" I protested, walking toward the Hermes table.

"Scoot over, bro," I slightly push Chris to the edge of the chair, and squeeze in next to him.

I was about to dig into my hamburger when something came flying out of the fire... straight toward me! My first thought was, _Ohmygod! IT'S THE WHITE THINGY. _

The Aphrodite Cabin was shrieking and the Apollo Cabin were trying to catch it as it flew over their heads. I open my mouth and was about to say something intelligent when the white thingy slam into my face.

Okay, let's just say I panicked. I jump up from my chair nearly knocking Chris over and ran around screaming with the white thingy sticking like glue on my face, I bump into someone and fell hard on the ground, thankfully they peeled it off for me. I was finally able to see what was attacking me… a NAPKIN.

"Connor, I can't believe you are scared of NAPKINS," Travis told me shaking his head, the way parents do when their children did something wrong. I get those looks from Chiron a lot. But _Travis_? He's my best bro!

"I'm not!"

"Hey, nice screaming you got there, Connor!" yelled a boy from the Ares Cabin. That did it. Everybody burst out laughing at me. Even Travis. Traitor.

I can feel my face heating up, and Chiron came walking to me.

"I believe this is yours," He said handing the napkin to me. I want to rip the napkin to tiny pieces and ends it life in the camp fire, but the words on the napkin caught my eye:

_Connor,_

_Give this to Rachel. Not a prank. Don't be a moron._

_Love,_

_Annabeth_

"Oh my gods!" I yelped, I grip the napkin like my life depended on it and went sprinting toward Rachel's cave. Travis was yelling my name, but I ignored him. This is the first time I'm trusted with something so important, I'm not gonna ruin my chance to prove my worth. Even if it's passing on a napkin.

"Rachel! Yo, Dare! _Hey, Oracle of Delphi! YOU GOT MAIL!_" I yelled like a madman, panting from the long run up the hill.

Then Rachel ran outside her eyes narrowed into slits, holding a blue plastic hairbrush. She looked ready to chuck that at me.

"For Zeus's sake! What do you think your doing, Connor Stoll?!" She asked frowning at me.

"No... time... for... explanation!" I said gasping for air.

"I deserve to know. I'm _older_ than you-" But she never got to finish her sentence. I grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the dining pavilion at full speed.

"CO-NNOR ST-OLL!" Rachel screamed as I tug on her arm to run faster.

I stop with a halt when I reached Travis, making Rachel slam into my back and topple on top of Travis and I. Travis on the bottom.

After a series of 'OUCH!', 'WATCH IT!', AND 'QUIT STEPPING ON MY HAND!' plus utter humiliation, we managed to untangle ourself from the mess. Well, mostly. Somehow, my shirt button got stuck to Rachel's flaming red hair.

"LISTEN UP EVERYONE!" I screamed spitting out a mouthful of hair. "I GOT A MESSAGE FROM ANNABETH!"

With a final tug, I tear my shirt away from her hair ("YIKES!") and hand Rachel my crinkled napkin, (Opps, I shouldn't stuff it in my pocket so roughly). With one hand caressing her hair, she snatched it from my hand and glared at me, but turned to read the napkin.

Rachel's eyes widen when she read the message out loud:

_Rachel,_

_This message is for you, but if Connor never gave this to you, remind me to beat him up when I got back. Who am I kidding? I don't even know if I'll get back. Long story short, Percy and I fell into Tartarus after I found Athena Parthenos. We are trying to get out the other way of The Door, I have some favor to ask you. You need to go to the Camp Jupiter right away and persuade Reyna to follow Argo II, the statue needed to be return by an Roman to bring peace to both camp. _

_Love, _

_Annabeth_

_PS. Connor, thanks for the Peanut M&Ms, Bob liked them a lot._

After Rachel was done reading, the silence continued for about 5 second until Mr. D broke it.

"So, I guess you want a quest for this," He said lazily.

"I want Grover to come with me," Rachel announced.

The next day, Rachel and Grover went on their quest to... Camp Jupiter? Yeah, that's the place.

I still can't believe that Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus. Even though I don't know who this Bob guy is, or why my peanut M&Ms were eaten by that Bob guy. But I knew that one thing I need to do, I continued offering peanut M&Ms, sometimes extra packs that Travis and I manage to sneak in from the outside world. I'm still the son of the god of thievery after all.


End file.
